Testimony
by diamonddragonfly
Summary: Alex was suppressing a smile as she stepped down from the witness stand......


A/N: I hope you enjoy this little story. I wrote it ages ago, but only just decided to post it. It's the first CI story I've written.

I just need to say that I don't own anything connected to Law and Order Criminal Intent or any of the other Law and order series though I wish I could say I did.

Testimony

Alex was suppressing a smile as she stepped down from the witness stand. It felt good to finally be able to tell her side of the story. She had sat through the crap from Anderson's lawyer, Anderson and his so called witnesses. Cronies more like. Still, she felt comfortable with her testimony and that of Logan, Barek and the CSIs on the case.

As she took her seat she glanced around the courtroom. There were quite a few fellow officers present and she knew it to be a show of support for the detectives of Major Case. As her gaze continued around the room, her eyes met those of her partner just inside the door and she let out a gasp.

Logan turned at her gasp and he followed her gaze. When he saw Goren present in the room he put his hand on Alex's arm to keep her in place. He did not want to draw attention to her partner.

He watched as tears filled her eyes, those same eyes never leaving Gorens.

Logan wondered just how long the other man had been sitting there. He looked pale and the strain of the last few weeks showed clearly on his face.

He broke his thoughts as those around him stood and grasped Alex's arm, pulling her to stand as the Judge left the room. They stood and waited for the courtroom to clear then together with Carolyn Barek moved towards the door.

Once they reached the door, Alex stopped.

"We'll wait for you outside Alex" Carolyn told her.

Logan patted her arm and he and Carolyn left the room. He nodded at Bobby and grinned as he left.

"How did you get here?" Alex asked, putting her hand on his shoulder and motioning him to scoot over so she could sit next to him.

"Cab." He held her gaze. "Are you mad at me?'

She took his hand in hers and intertwined her fingers with his. She shook her head.

"There's no point, I can't stay mad at you for long enough for it to be useful."

"Thankyou."

"Why did you come?" she asked.

"I wanted to hear your testimony, all of you," he swallowed, dropping his gaze to their hands. "I needed to know what happened, I don't remember anything after opening the door."

He lifted his eyes to hers before he spoke again.

"I didn't want to ask you, I was what it did to you while I was in the hospital. I knew you would testify, that's why I didn't ask you before. I'm sorry if I hurt you by coming."

"Thankyou" Alex knew it was hard for both of them to move through this. After all, he had almost died and she had been a wreck. Three weeks after the shooting he was still healing both physically and emotionally.

So was she, she supposed. She couldn't suppress a sigh as she considered his words. He never really put himself first and she worried about him so much.

"Alex?"

"It's ok Bobby, I understand, I really do. It's just….you really shouldn't have come. You'll just overdo it and then you'll take even longer to heal."

He squeezed her hand.

"I'm ok really, but can we continue this conversation at home, this bench is not very comfortable" he smiled as she raised her eyebrows at him.

Reaching for his crutches, she helped him stand.

As he stood he pulled her into his arms, placing a kiss on her forehead. Alex held him tight and burrowed her face into his chest, relishing in the feel of him. The thought of how close she had been to losing him making her hold him tighter.

Bobby pulled away slightly; he lifted her chin with a finger, meeting her eyes with his own. He saw the pain and deciding to ease it the best way he knew how he tilted his head slightly and captured her lips in a deep and loving kiss. Lost in each other they didn't hear the door open.

"I told you they'd be finished talking."

They broke apart, smiling at the tone of Logan's voice.

"Come on you two, have you no respect for the sanctity of the courts. Take it home." Logan gave them an evil grin. "Do I have to get security?"

Laughing at his expression they followed him out.

It was a slow journey down the hall. They kept having to stop for either Bobby to rest or to acknowledge the enquiries and well wishes from the many law enforcement officers still in the building.

--

Four days later they all returned to the same courtroom for Anderson's sentencing. This time Alex and Bobby sat together, their friends on wither side.

Alex gripped Bobby's hand tightly s the judge spoke.

"Robert Andrew Anderson you have been found guilty on the charges of attempted murder and assault causing grievous bodily harm. You have shown no remorse. These are heinous crimes, made worse in the eyes of the court by the fact that your victim is a highly decorated member of this city's police force" he paused.

"You are hereby sentenced to ten years on each count to be served consecutively and without recourse to parole." The judge nodded to the guards who proceeded to remove the prisoner.

Bobby and Alex exchanged a look of relief and as the tears fell from Alex's eyes Bobby drew her into his arms and held her tightly, closing his own eyes against the moisture there.

Now they could finally put this behind them and get on with their lives.

A/N 2: I don't really know much about the law and court protocol, so please forgive any errors.


End file.
